


Not The Only One

by Kavella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Gen, Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavella/pseuds/Kavella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a past, but sometimes it is hard to remember that others have one as well. Zeb finds out that Ezra’s past still haunts him, the hard way. And when he wants to apologize, Ezra is nowhere to be found. What happened to him? And can the crew help Ezra before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really like the Star Wars Rebels show, and I am excited to finally get a account on this site! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The ship named The Ghost floated through empty space, filled with fear. After the Empire took control of the galaxy, everyone was afraid. The Empire ruled with an iron grip on its citizens, terrorizing them into submission. But on this ship, which was floating over the outer rim planet named Lothal, a very rare species, thanks to the Empire, sat. Zeb was looking out the window of the ship in deep thought. He was thinking about his home, Lasan.

Screaming.

The Imperials came to his world in broad daylight, carrying a large gun on their backs. The warriors prepared for battle, including Zeb. He was a newbie, just coming from completing training. He finished in the top 5 of his class. Needless to say, he was very confident in his skills.

Fire.

He rushed out with the other Lasats, male and female, some not even having gone to training. They all knew what was at stake. They moved as one, no command having to be spoken between them.

“Take them down!”

The soldiers stopped, and bringing their guns forward, began to fire, again and again and again.

Flashes of blue, red, and green. Lasats falling to the ground. Their bodies-

Everything happened so fast. He will never be able to un-see the image of a person getting shot with a T-7 ion disrupter. He shuddered a little, the image after all these years, still fresh in his mind.

You could have saved them…

But he could not have. But that was all in the past now. He had spent too much time wondering about this, thinking that if he just changed one little detail, did one thing differently, how different his life would be. Maybe his species would not be endangered anymore. But there was nothing he could do about it now. The past was in the past. Yet…he could not let it go.

Zeb stood up, feeling faint for living through the memory again. He thought about it all the time, and every time it haunts him. Zeb decided he would go lie down for a bit in his room, try to sleep off his fears and regrets. Trying to sleep off the memories.

“I can’t sleep off all my problems.” Zeb thought to himself.

“But I can try.” He rebutted against himself. Deciding there was nothing else to do; he took a right turn down the Ghost’s corridors and walked to his room. They would have some time before their next mission. Hera was piloting The Ghost to land on the planet, but there was no new mission as far as he knew. As soon as he got to the door, Zeb reached for the button to open the door, but stopped. Something did not smell right. The Lasat took a deep breath in through his nose, and then he remembered the kid. Ezra.

He was still getting use to having to share a room with Ezra. It wasn’t all too bad, he never heard him in the middle of the night. Then again, he was a heavy sleeper. And besides, Ezra was kind of like the children on his home world. They would always get into trouble from overconfidence, always fighting each other. Zeb gave a quick smile to himself when he thought of messing around with the kid. He never actually wanted to hurt him, but he has to be tough. It is the Lasat way to be strong.  
I was not strong enough. I could have helped more-

Zeb cut off his thoughts, knowing where they were leading. Exchanging his smile for a frown, he opened the door to his shared room, and looked in.  
And that’s when he saw it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
R&R  
~Kavella~


	2. Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!  
> QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Zeb cut off his thoughts, knowing where they were leading. Exchanging his smile for a frown, he opened the door to his shared room, and looked in.

And that’s when he saw it.

Things were…floating. There were some of Ezra’s tools, along with a few of Zeb’s items that were either form his home, or something small he’d collected over the years. They were slowly rotating around the room, as if in orbit. Zeb was astounded. He had never seen anything like this before. He walked in, and the door closed behind him, but all of the objects remained in the air. It was like he was in some other fantasy. Zeb felt oddly out of place as a new emotion swept through his mind.

Loneliness

He then turned, and as if he was being drawn to the source of the feeling, his eyes landed upon the youngest member of the crew. Ezra.  
He was lying down on the top bunk, which made him look smaller than normal since the bunk was so large in comparison. Ezra was sound asleep, and looked fine to Zeb. But upon taking a closer look, Zeb could see Ezra’s face. He had a few droplets of water on his forehead, and his face was contorted, making him look like he was in pain.

As Zeb slowly approached Ezra, avoiding any orbiting objects, and took a closer look. Ezra did not look fine. He slightly twitching in his bed, and the few droplets turned into many. When Zeb took another step, Ezra began to twist and turn in his bed, thrashing violently. He was mumbling something, but even with the excellent hearing Zeb had, he could only catch a few words as he tried to wake him

“No.”

“22nd.”

“Package.”

“Blade.”

“Kid? Hey, Kid.” Zeb said, as Ezra continued to thrash. “Kid, wake up!” Zeb insisted, as he tried to figure what else he could do. He placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder, and lightly shook him. Ezra still continued to thrash. Not knowing what else to do, Zeb took a step back and let go of Ezra’s shoulder, figuring the best thing he could do was get Kanan.

Before he turned around, Ezra woke up.

He bolted upwards, as he inhaled quickly and let out a small gasp. The tools and other such things that were floating immediately stopped their path of orbit and fell with a small, but fairly loud, crash. Ezra looked over at the Lasat staring down at him, his eyes wide with fear. Zeb knew his face showed concern; he was worried for the kid. But the way Ezra reacted to him was the last thing Zeb would have suspected.

Still breathing heavily, Ezra spoke. “Oh.” He said, taking in another breath. “Heeey, Zeb. What are you doing here?”

“I’m waking you up from what looked like to be a nightmare.” Zeb informed him.

“What are you talking about? I don’t have nightmares.” Ezra insisted. But Zeb could see right through him. Ezra was still trying to catch his breath, still trying to shake off whatever he was dreaming about.

“Then what do you call what you had right now? Was it one of those Jedi visions?” Zeb mocked, and mimicked what Kanan would do, but with much more exaggeration. Zeb was trying to lighten the mood, knowing that he would not know what to say to Ezra if he was having nightmares. So he did the only thing he could do, which was making him mad. And it worked.

“No! And you shouldn’t be complaining. You snore like a Hutt!” Ezra said, as his breathing became more regular.

Zeb growled with frustration. He had a short temper, and the kid knew this.

“Please. You don’t even know how to spell the word Hutt! You probably got the worst grades in the class!” Zeb replied, and let out a laugh, humored and proud by his quick thinking. But when he looked up, Ezra looked anything but his usual self. He had a look in his eyes that was there for only a brief second, before vanishing in place of anger.

“Like you know anything about me!” Ezra exclaimed, jumping off of his bunk.

“Oi, kid, I was just-“

“I don’t care what you were doing. Just get out of my way!” Ezra pointed at Zeb as he shouted, jabbing his finger at him. Zeb was shocked by his outbursts, and stepped aside, and Ezra bolted out of the room with an angry expression on his face. Zeb was confused, usually the kid would retort back, and the game would go on and on until Ezra provoked him too much and Zeb started chasing him down the halls. Ezra however would always escape his grasp, or find another way out. He had acquired quick reflexes and fast thinking because of him having to-

It hit Zeb like an avalanche of boulders. He had forgotten. How could he forget?

He was not the only one with a past.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
R&R.  
~Kavella~


	3. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like the third chapter!  
> QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It hit Zeb like an avalanche of boulders. He had forgotten. How could he forget?

He was not the only one with a past.

Zeb stood there in regret. How could he have forgotten that Ezra had lived on the streets? He knew the kid always hid it, and that he did not like to talk about it, but why? Every member on this ship had a past. Then again, Ezra never talked about how he survived over the years. Zeb knew he stole food, but would he do anything else?

“Package”. Zeb thought back to when he was trying to awake Ezra, and he had sad that. Had he taken jobs where he needed to deliver something? What was that about?

“Blade.” This word stuck inside Zeb’s mind. He kept on hearing Ezra say it, and each time is made him sadder. Could someone have possibly - ? Zeb quieted his thoughts, thinking about what to do next. He decided he would try to talk to Ezra, although knowing it was not particularly his strong suite. However, Ezra would be more upset if he had told Kanan. Kanan would have flipped.

Zeb walked out of his cabin, and went to the bridge. There were not that many places to be alone on the Ghost, due to its five inhabitants and small living quarters. He walked in and saw Hera sitting in the pilot’s seat. He saw through the window that she had just landed on the planet Lothal, where Ezra grew up. Hera, hearing him enter, turned around in her chair.

“Hey, Zeb. What’s up?” Hera asked, as she rose from her chair.

“I was just wondering if Ezra was in here.” Zeb stated, but as he saw the empty seats, he could figure it out for himself.

“No, I haven’t seen him. I -” Hera said, before being cut off by a blinking light on her control panel. “That’s strange.” She thought out loud, as she tapped the blinking light as if was just a glitch.

“What is it?”

“The ramp is open. Geez, who was so anxious to get off my ship today, it doesn’t smell that bad.” Hera joked, but when she looked up at Zeb, she knew something was up.

“Oh, no…” He whispered under his breath, and he turned out of the cockpit’s door. Hera shot him a concerning look, and decided to follow.

“Zeb, what did you say? And why are you walking so fast?” Hera said as she almost had to jog alongside the Lasat. But he did not slow. He knew who had left; he just hoped for once he was wrong. He reached the landing above where the ramp meet with the planet, and as Hera indicated, it was wide open.

Great. Hera caught up to Zeb, and looked at him.

“Zeb…” She questioned. “Who left?”

Zeb looked down at his feet, not wanting to tell Hera, because he knew she would get angry.

“Uhh… the kid may have…run off…” Zeb reported regrettably. Hera’s eyes narrowed.

“And why did Ezra run off?” Hera asked suspiciously.

“I may have said something about his past to him…” Zeb responded. “But it’s not my fault!’’

“Zeb! You know Ezra had a hard life ever since his parents were taken away.” Hera sighed. “This is just great. Do you know why we’re on this planet? There’s a shipment that the Empire is picking up from a gang. Ezra could seriously get hurt out there!” Hera shouted, and it attracted unwanted attention to Zeb from the other inhabitants of the ship.

“Hera, it’s fine! He’s lived out there before. Besides, he has a com link. Just call him, I’m sure he’ll pick up.”

Hera sighed and pulled out her com. “Spector 6, come in. This is Spector 2.” She waited, biting her lip. The seconds ticked by. The only response they got was static.

Hera put her hand to her forehead in frustration. Zeb knew Hera was always tried to remain hopeful, but the situation they were in was not exactly great. He heard the familiar sound of the door opening, and Kanan and Sabine came into the room.

“What’s going on here?” Kanan asked, mostly looking at Hera.

“Yeah, we could hear Hera yelling from the other side of the Galaxy.” Sabine joked.

Without lifting her hand, Hera spoke. “Zeb.”

Busted. Zeb looked up at Kanan and Sabine. “Ezra…ran off…”

“What?” Sabine and Kanan asked at the same time. Kanan looked at Hera, who had finally calmed herself a little bit.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Zeb shouted, as Hera climbed up the ladder, with Kanan close behind.

“That’s what you said last time.” Sabine pointed out, and followed in the direction of Kanan and Hera. Zeb growled at the thought of the first time he endangered Ezra’s life. This kid was a thorn in his side, but he did not want to see him get hurt. Zeb grumbled and climbed up the ladder after the rest of the crew.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Zeb entered the room, and Sabine was sitting at the table, rewiring something that he could not see. Hera watched her, handing her any tools she needed, and Kanan was scratching the back of his head, and pacing a little bit. As soon as he noticed Zeb, he turned to look at him.

“What did you say to him?” Kanan asked with worry imbedded into his eyes. Zeb sighed.

“Well, I walked in, and the kid was makin’ everything float. Then he starts thrashing around, and starts having a nightmare or something.”

Kanan grimaced, and closed his eyes, and continued to pace until he got to the wall. He faced the wall for a moment, and then turned around to face Zeb again.

“That wasn’t a nightmare.” Kanan said, and looked down at the floor. Sabine and Hera looked up at him as he continued. “It was a memory…of his past.”

The crew paused briefly, reflecting over the heavy words that Kanan had confessed.

“Finished.” Sabine said.

“What’s that?” Zeb asked, looking at the small rectangular devise that Sabine held up.

“It used to be a communicator. I rewired it to be a locater. It can trace Ezra’s com link.” Sabine replied.

“Okay, here’s the plan.” Kanan directed. “Hera, Sabine and I will carry out the mission. We need to stop the shipment no matter what. Who knows what the Empire needs from a group of criminals? And Zeb?” Kanan walked to Sabine and took the device. “You’re going to find Ezra - before anyone else does.”

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
R&R  
~ Kavella ~


	4. Crates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!  
> QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ezra ran. He was not being chased – but he was trying to escape. He was not in danger – yet he was in pain. He could not help it – but he felt he was the one to blame.

It was not fair.

It was not fair that he did not go to school. It was not fair that he did not have a normal childhood.

Ezra slowed down when he felt as if he would collapse from exhaustion. He was in an alley that was filled with trash. He leaned against the wall, and slid down. The smell did not bother him anymore. As he caught his breath, he watched the people of Lothal stroll on with their everyday lives, oblivious to him. Just like always. No one on Lothal was particularly interesting; It was an outer rim planet; Nothing noteworthy around here. However, as he watched, a figure caught his eye. Ezra leaned a little closer in curiosity, but as he did so, the figure turned around. Ezra retreated a little, and as the figure’s face came into view, a fear rose inside of Ezra. A fear that he had not felt in a long time.

The man had blond hair that was shorter in the back, but bangs covered his forehead and framed his faced. He had a tan that was slightly visible from the streaks around his black tank top. His smirk that he wore on his face confirmed Ezra’s fear. Time to go. Now.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Zeb was worried. The kid had a knack for getting himself in trouble, and this would be no exception. He was walking through the streets of Lothal as he thought. The tracker would start beeping when he got close to the source, but for now, he had no idea where Ezra could be. Zeb sighed. This would be harder than he thought. Where on Lothal could that kid have gone?

Zeb decided he should check his old home first. It was not too far from where he was now. He made a left, ignoring the people who were trying to sell him some cheap thing for more credits than it was worth. He ended up at Ezra’s house, knowing the location because Kanan filled them all in about how they found Tseebo. He looked at the graffiti and cracks all over his former home, and a wave of pain sliced through him. He felt sorry for the kid. He would never admit this however, for then he would never hear the end of it.

He continued walking, not knowing where he was going, silently hoping he would find Ezra before the plan would start. It would incite a lot of chaos, and then it would be that much harder to find him. As he turned the corner, his hope spiked up when he heard a faint beep. He immediately brought the tracker forward, and sure enough, it let out another beep. Hope was filling Zeb faster by the second. He started to walk a little faster down the street, and followed the beeping that became clearer each time.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hera was sure the plan would work. They had done a mission like this many times before. The only difference this time was that Hera was taking Zeb’s place, and Chopper was going to fly the ship, much to his chagrin. She smiled to herself, remembering some of his crazy antics.

Kanan signaled to stay low and Sabine and she did just that. They both peered around the corner, seeing the Imperials. There were about around ten, all checking data pads or guarding the speeders that were not loaded yet. As one soldier moved away, another became visible. But this was not a soldier; it was an ISB agent.  
Kallus stood, signing a data pad and handing it off to another soldier, and looked around. Hera and Sabine retracted their heads from around the corner and turned back to Kanan.  
“What is Kallus doing here?” Sabine asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know; but this means trouble. A shipment usually doesn’t involve ISB agents.” Kanan stated, as he peered around the corner again. “But this can’t stop us. Whatever the Empire is getting from a gang cannot be anything good.”

“Got it.” Sabine said as she stood up. She, as always, was in charge of the distraction. She walked out of the alley confidently and began phase one. Hera turned to Kanan, who looked back at her.

“You doing okay?” He asked.

“I just hope Zeb has found Ezra by now.”

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kanan watched as the gang members stepped in front of Kallus. It looked to Kanan that the one with the blond hair with bangs and the black tank top was the leader. He stood with a confident smile, and two people behind him had two crates floating before them.

“Do you have what we asked for?” Kallus asked.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. But I think you’ll be interested in what we have in the other crate, of course, if you’re willing to through in, let’s say, 1,000 more credits?” The man smirked, looking very confident.

“What is it?”

The leader gestured to one of the men behind him, and he brought up another crate. He opened it a crack, and Kallus looked in. He suddenly smiled, and closed the lid. Kallus then gestured to one of his men, and he began paying the gang member handsomely.

Kanan wondered what could possibly be worth that much to the Empire. Pushing that side away, Kanan focused back on the mission.

The leader smirked, and was about to turn away when an explosion erupted behind them, and took them off guard. Sabine had completed her part. Now it was up to Hera and Kanan to start phase two. Kanan pulled out his blaster and was about to round the corner when something purple caught his eye. There, on the opposite side of where Kanan and Hera stood, was Zeb, with the tracker in his hand. What is he doing here?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

~ Kavella ~


	5. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So the first section is the part I cut out from the last chapter, and then it picks back up from where it left off. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Earlier

The man had blond hair that was shorter in the back, but bangs covered his forehead and framed his faced. He had a tan that was slightly visible from the streaks around his black tank top. His smirk that he wore on his face confirmed Ezra's fear. Time to go. Now.

Ezra stood up, and turned around, but ran straight into what felt like a solid wall. He looked up from the ground where he now laid, and all he saw was a cloth bag coming down over him. Ezra tried to resist, getting out a few punches and kicks, but he was jut a kid. This fact refused to damage his will power, for he could not go back with them. He could not go through that again. Once was enough. Ezra used the last of his willpower to scratch his attackers once more, before everything went black.

* * *

Present

“Protect the crates!” The Stromtroopers moved into action, taking the crates and attaching them to the speeders. The troopers then took off, speeding off into opposite directions. Kanan turned the corner and began firing. Hera was already on route to intercept one of the crates, but they did not account for a second. He had to think of a new plan. Fast. He then turned his attention back towards the fight. The gang seemed to have flown from the scene, having already gotten paid, and Kanan had already taken out a few. However, he attracted the unwanted attention of Kallus. He looked at Kanan, but instead of the usual anger displayed on his face, he looked pleased. Like he wanted Kanan to try. This threw him off balance. However, from behind Kallus, he saw Zeb join the fight.

* * *

Zeb rounded the corner, and the tracker got louder and louder. Excitement filled him, but when he looked up, he only felt confusion. He was where the mission was happening, and from the looks of the red shots being fired back and forth, it had already started. Blast it. Zeb came up from behind the soldiers, and picked one up and before the man knew what was happening he collided into the soldier right next to him, promptly knocking them both out.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Lasat.” Kallus spat the words at Zeb, which only angered him. Zeb pulled out his Bo-rifle and ignited it, as well as Kallus. They charged at each other, and the steady clink of the two staffs with electric tips echoed across the area. Zeb was highly trained, but it had been a long time since he had trained on his home world.

Too long.

He pushed his sad memories away as he always had. However, this fact drove him to fight harder, and gave him an opening to throw Kallus off balance. Kallus stumbled a little, and Zeb was about to gain the upper hand when Kallus began talking.

“I heard you were missing someone, aren’t you?” Kallus mocked Zeb, dangling the information above his head.

“What do you know?” Zeb responded, still holding his stance ready to attack.

“I know that you’re missing your youngest member of the team – the street-rat padawan.” The words Kallus threw at Ezra infuriating Zeb. No one is allowed to call Ezra that, not if he has anything to say about it. He cared for the child, even though he did not show it all the time. Sensing Zeb’s anger, Kallus continued speaking. “Don’t you want to know what was in the box?”

The two enemies began clashing their weapons again, the yellow and purple electric ends swirling around them. But Kallus gained the upper hand, and Zeb was thrown back hard. He tried to slow himself, but in the end it was Kanan who stopped him from sliding any further. Kallus then hoped onto the speeder, and looking at them with an evil grin that he had worn since he had seen the contents of the box. That’s when Zeb pieced it together. The tracker, what Kallus had said; it all came together, crashing down upon him. He knew what was in the box. And it was not good.

“Zeb – what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be searching for Ezra.” Kanan said, as he put his blaster away having cleared out all of the other troopers that had not sped away.

“Yeah - about that Kanan…” Zeb said, as he deactivated his Bo-rifle. “The tracker led me…here.” He looked at Kanan, who seemed to be putting the pieces together as he just had moments ago.

“Oh no…” Kanan whispered.

“I was too late. The gang found him first.” Zeb said, as he stared down the street where the speeder took off from. He felt the hope of finding Ezra seep away. He did not want it to go, but it did anyway. He had not felt this hopeless since-

“I’m not giving up yet. Zeb, let’s go!” Kanan said, breaking Zeb away from his thoughts, as he took off down the street. Zeb ran after him, trying to catch up.

“Where are we going exactly?” Zeb asked.

“We’re going to get Ezra back.” Kanan replied, as he took his com out and turned it on. “Spector 5 – intercept the other crate immediately!”

Zeb heard Sabine reply “On it!” and Kanan tucked his com away. They ran down the streets, twisting and turning, trying not to collide with locals. They came upon an intersection, and not knowing which way the speeder turned, they stopped. From the left of them, Zeb picked up on a faint humming sound. The sound of a speeder. He took out his Bo-rifle, and Kanan got the message. He equipped his gun.

The speeder came into the clear and stopped right in front of them. However, it was not what Zeb expected. Where a Storm trooper was supposed to sit, Sabine sat. She jumped off and gave them a small salute, but Zeb did not see it. He was focused on the crate. He was focused on Ezra.

He ran up to it, with Kanan right behind him, leaving a confused Sabine behind. They both immediately took off the lid, and looked inside.

But what they found surprised them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
> ~ Kavella ~


	6. Claustrophobic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

But what they found surprised them both.

Inside the crate were…blades. They were metal and had a long staff attached to it. The blade itself had two jagged knifes on either end – each swirling outward in different directions.

“Whoa!” Sabine said, looking into the crate. “These must hurt. No wonder the Empire wanted to get their hands on them. They probably want to mass produce them or something.” Sabine looked up at Zeb, but he kept staring at the crate. We had the wrong one.

Kanan, seeming to have the same thought, swore under his breath and pulled out his communicator.

“Spector 2, come in.” Sabine looked up in confusion at Zeb.

“What’s going on?”

“I think… the gang found Ezra first," Zeb replied

“Spector 2, come in.” Zeb could sense the worry in Kanan’s voice, as he kept trying desperately to get Hera to answer.

But Hera did not respond.

“Blast it. She’s not answering.” Kanan said, trying to hide his distraught.

“Something must have happened. This mission is getting better by the second!” Zeb sarcastically answered.

“Spector 3, we need that lift now!” Kanan said into his com. A series of angry beeps followed from Chopper. “Spector 3, just do it.” Moments later the dark shadow of the Ghost engulfed them, and Zeb, Kanan and Sabine were on route to save their two team members.

* * *

 Hera hid behind a corner of a tan building, watching the Trooper getting off his speeder. She raised her weapon and aimed. But before she could, the crate that was attached to the speeder started…moving? Hera blinked a few times, and discounting it as a mirage, aimed again. She fired, and the Trooper fell off the speeder. Hera stood up, and was about to go to the crates when Kallus walked up along with 5 other storm troopers. Hera quickly tried to hide behind the building again, but she felt something cold and metallic press up against the back of her head.

“Surrender, rebel. There’s no escape.” Kallus hissed. Hera looked around. She was surrounded. She could not get out of this one alive.

Hera had no choice.

She faintly heard her com speak as they took it away and smashed it on the ground. After Kallus was satisfied with the secureness of her handcuffs, he walked over to the box, which again appeared to move. Hera was still confused why the cargo was moving. Kallus seemed to notice her confusion, and spoke up.

“You must want to know what’s in the crate. You want to know why it’s moving, don’t you.”

Hera remained silent. She refused to succumb to Kallus’s taunts. This seemed to bother Kallus.

“Fine. If you do not want to talk, rebel, then you can come aboard our ship. There, I’m sure you’ll change your mind.”

“I highly doubt that.” Hera replied confidently. She knew that she would not talk, no matter what happened.

They put her into a prison transport vehicle, but the crate was loaded onto a different one. The two vehicles then set out, going across the planet’s vast fields. In a situation like this, most people would think they had no hope. Hera, however, was a very hopeful person. She kept on glancing up to the skies, knowing that Kanan, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra would come and save her. She had faith in her family.

She just hoped they would come soon.

* * *

 Ezra awoke and took a large breath, but found it difficult. Some sort of cloth was covering his mouth. He tried to move his hands to take it off, but they were restricted. As he reached out to stretch in the darkness, his hands hit a wall. He felt around the barrier, and found it no more than an arm’s length wide. A fear grew inside Ezra. He was trapped. He began trying to shake his container he was in, but found that he did not have the strength to do so.

He could feel the walls closing in. He suddenly felt his hear start beating out of his chest, and his mouth became dry. If he could see his hands, he would see them trembling. He felt like he was going to puke and pass out at the same time. He tried again to get out of the confining walls that held him, but with no success. He felt himself breathing harder and harder, and started frantically trying to move the box. Then he heard a voice from outside his dark prison.

“I highly doubt that.”

It was Hera. Hera! She was close by. Ezra slowly began to calm himself down, knowing that her familiar presence was close by. This meant that the crew, his friends, knew where he was and they were going to save him. Ezra let relief wash over him, trying to calm himself from his panic that he felt before. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. His friends were coming soon. And as soon as they did, he was getting out of this dark prison, so he did not have to feel claustrophobic anymore.

* * *

 “There!” Kanan pointed to the three Imperial Troop Transports driving across the vast fields of Lothal. “Chopper, fly us in closer!” Kanan shouted after spotting Hera, who was being held on the outer side of the closet one.

“Let’s go!” Zeb shouted, eager to get Hera and Ezra back.

“Sabine – man the nose gun. There’s bound to be Tie’s incoming.” Kanan shouted, as he followed Zeb towards the ramp. Chopper lowered it, and Zeb jumped down landing roughly enough to make the Imperals inside know he was there. Kanan landed with more grace, having used the force to slow his fall. He then leaned over and released Hera. She climbed up to the top of the transport, looking happy to see her crew, and her ship, in one piece.

“Took you long enough.” She said, as Stromtroopers climbed up onto the top of the transports. Kanan drew out his lightsaber, and handed Hera his gun. Zeb ignited his Bo-rifle, and took the first wave.

“Why – did you miss us?” Kanan replied as they dodged a ray of red light.

“I missed my ship.” Hera teased. Kanan smiled a little as he reflected another laser, and returned it to the source from the other transport roof. “Speaking of ships- why aren’t we getting on mine?” Hera asked, as Chopper and Sabine took out another Tie fighter in the sky. Zeb, who had finished off the troopers, came back over.

“Where’s the crate?” He asked, not caring if he sounded crazy.

“The crate?” Hera was confused, as Kanan realized that she was not there when Zeb had come to the fight. “I think it’s in the second one.”

Wasting no time, Zeb jumped onto the top, followed by Kanan and Hera. Kanan swooped down to the back where the door was, and opened it.

But someone was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
> ~ Kavella ~


	7. Struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

But someone was waiting for them.

Kanan looked into the hull of the ship, and there was the crate he was looking for. He could sense Ezra’s presence. But on top of the box sat the Inquisitor, his legs crossed and looking rather pleased at the situation at hand.

“Welcome, Jedi. I’ve been expecting you.” He said, and with a push of his hand, Kanan flew out of the transport, and the Inquisitor jumped out right after him. Kanan tumbled for what felt like ages before he finally stopped and was able to regain control. He tried to stand up, still disoriented, but before he could, he felt the familiar warning sound of the force. Trusting his instincts, he immediately rolled away. He looked up, and in the place where he was a moment ago, stood the Inquisitor, with his lightsaber drawn.

“You have nothing to worry about, Jedi. The boy is in good hands. Surrender now, while you still can.” Kanan drew his lightsaber, the blue light illuminating his face.

“I’ll take that as a no.” The Inquisitor mocked, and the two blades clashed.

* * *

 

Zeb watched in horror as Kanan was thrown off the ship. He saw the Inquisitor jump off after him, and they began to fight. Zeb hoped that Kanan could hold his own long enough so they could rescue Ezra.

Zeb jumped down into the Transport’s now empty hull, where the box was located. Hera followed close behind, still not sure on what was in the box.

He rushed up to it and opened the lid, expecting the kid to be there.

* * *

 

Kanan knew that he had to distract the inquisitor. He knew that he had to buy the rest of the crew time to rescue Ezra. He just hoped he could do so.

His master had always told him to believe in himself, but when she died, so did his hope. He was not trained for this. He should not be doing this.

But he was. And he had to. In order to protect his own padawan, who would receive the training that he never had.

The Inquisitor struck with force and anger, but Kanan remained level headed. He had to in order for him to come out on top. The Inquisitor pushed him back, but mentally, Kanan stood firm.

_Just focus_. He kept on repeating it over and over again in his head, hoping it might work. He just had to hold him off a little bit longer….

But the Inquisitor was too powerful. He knocked Kanan off balance, and using the force, stuck him down on the grassy plains. Kanan tried to get up, he had to, but his vision was blurry and he could not focus.

He had failed.

* * *

 

“Welcome, Jedi. I’ve been expecting you.”

Kanan! Hope flooded Ezra’s mind. They came for him, just like before. They were here now, and they would get him out of the dark box that he was caged in.

But he heard Kanan grunt, and then silence again. Ezra was worried. He knew the Inquisitor was nearby, he could sense his presence. But when he heard Kanan grunt, they both faded out of Ezra’s range.

_What if Kanan had died? What if the Inquisitor killed them all? What if I’m stuck in this box?_ Panicking thoughts rushed into his mind, making his heart race faster, and him to start shaking again. They were his friends, and he had not known people who cared for him in a long time. He was even starting to view them as his family. He had already lost his family before, and he did not know if he could handle losing another one.

Just when he thought he was going to panic again, he heard a second thud, followed by a third. It came closer and closer to the box, and suddenly the lid came off, exposing Ezra to the light. He could not see the person who removed the lid, but he feared it was the Inquisitor, or worse a gang member. He immediately struggled, and tried to get out of the retched crate, but his bound arms and cramped space restricted him. He immediately started to thrash, knowing that it was the last thing he could do, and the crate tipped over and he tumbled out.

* * *

 

What Zeb saw inside the crate worried him. There was Ezra, shoved inside with his limbs twisted as odd angles, but none of them appearing broken. He was gagged and his wrists were restricted by some sort of cable. But when he tried to help Ezra get out, he was moving around trying to stand up.

The kid looked terrified.

His blue eyes were wide, and his breath was shaky and uneven. He looked just like when he had woken up from the nightmare. Realizing what the kid had just been through, he could not blame him. It basically was a nightmare.

He continued struggling, and it became more and more violent until the crate tipped over and he rolled onto the metal floor. Hera was by his side in an instant.

“Ezra, calm down. It’s us!” Hera said, as she grabbed onto his shoulder. Ezra’s electric blue eyes were still wide, but after hearing Hera talk to him, he settled. Hera continued to speak comforting words until Ezra was calm enough that Zeb trusted himself to break the restrictions on his hands. Hera took off his gag, and Ezra took a deep breath.

“Hey, you okay kid?” Zeb asked, as Ezra stood up with the help of Hera.

“I’m fine.” Ezra replied quickly – a little too quickly, before his body posture changed. His shoulders relaxed and he tilted his head up. His eyes filled with the fear that Zeb saw in them earlier.

“Kanan!” The kid shouted, before running off to the end of the transport and jumping off.

“Kid!” Zeb shouted, confused and bewildered about what just happened. Zeb was about to jump off after his friend, before Hera grabbed his shoulder.

“Zeb, we can’t save him or Kanan by doing anything stupid. We need to radio to Spector 3 to get a lift off this transport before it crashes. Then we can rescue both of them.

Zeb looked out of the transport where Ezra had jumped out. He knew Hera was right, but a part of him still wanted to jump out. He wanted to jump out and grab Ezra, and make sure he was safe. He did not want anything to happen to him.

He would not be able to live with himself if Ezra got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
>  ~ Kavella ~


	8. Hanging On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

Ezra jumped out of the transport, not giving his actions any thought. He fell onto the ground and his body was tossed around for what seemed like ages. Once the momentum ceased, he got up, holing his upper left arm where most of the bleeding was occurring, and ran in the direction of Kanan.

He was not entirely sure of _why_ he jumped out. He just had a gut feeling that Kanan was in trouble. And he remembered what Kanan had said to him. _Trust your instincts._ So he did.

And it turned out he was right.

As he followed where his instincts told him to go, and what he saw shocked him. The Inquisitor stood before an unconscious Kanan, with his lightsaber raised above his head, ready to descend into the heart of his master.

"NO!" Ezra shouted, and grabbed on to the familiar feeling of what Kanan had said to be the force. He mustered all of his strength that he could find, and shoved his hands outwards, and closed his eyes. Ezra was terrified. If Kanan died, what would happen to him? There would be no one to stop the Inquisitor from taking him. He did not want to join the Empire. They had taken everything from him, and he would not let them takeKanan too.

He opened his eyes, hoping that Kanan was alive, and that he had used the force to stop the Inquisitor. Judging by the fact that the Inquisitor was 20 feet away from Kanan in a crouch and looking angrily at Ezra, he had done it. He ran up to Kanan, shaking his arm out of fear as he tried to help him up.

But Kanan did not get up.

Ezra looked up and saw the Inquisitor recovering from his force push quicker than Kanan would recover. Ezra started to shake faster, desperately trying to wake Kanan. But as he looked down, and saw that Kanan was still passed out, he came to a realization. He was on his own.

He grabbed his master's lightsaber off of the ground and flicked it on, as the Inquisitor got closer.

"It was very noble of you to risk your life for your friend here. I will have to punish you later, my _apprentice,"_  the Inquisitor said.

"I'm not your apprentice," Ezra stated firmly.

"We'll just have to see about that." The Inquisitor said as he continued approaching him, forcing Ezra back, away from Kanan. With one swift hand motion, the Inquisitor stole the lightsaber out of Ezra's hand. "Did your master not teach you anything?" He asked, continuing to make Ezra back away further. Ezra was too afraid to retort a comment. He felt his foot fall into a small hole in the ground, and he stumbled while he was still trying to get away from the Inquisitors red and now blue blades. Ezra fell on his back, and quickly sat up on the ground.

"Pathetic," The Inquisitor raised his lightsaber and Ezra closed his eyes. He was terrified. Thoughts began swarming his mind. _Is this how I die? I haven't lived long enough to die, not yet! I'm fifteen! I'll never become a Jedi!_ But instead of feeling panicked, he felt something else, something familiar. And this time, he knew what it was. Ezra opened his eyes, and raised his hands and shoved.

The Inquisitor shot back, but this time when he looked up he was enraged.Ezra looked over to Kanan, who seemed to be stirring, but not quite conscious yet. But Ezra knew that he could not keep force pushing the Inquisitor off for long. He needed Kanan. He needed someone, anyone to help him. But as he looked around the grassy field, he was alone.

The Inquisitor shot forward at the now standing Ezra, who had no idea what to do anymore. He put up his fists, hoping to somehow shield himself, even though he knew it was no use. But before the Inquisitor could strike him, a red blaster fire was shot inches away from his face stopped him in his tracks. Ezra looked up to see The Ghost hovering above the ground, firing at the Inquisitor. 

His friends had saved him.

Ezra looked over, and Kanan had started to stand. Ezra ran over, the Inquisitor distracted by the ship firing at him, and helped Kanan up.

"Are you okay?"

"Kid, I'm more worried about you." Kanan looked up at the Ghost, which had blasted the ground underneath the Inquisitors feet, throwing him off balance temperamentally. But that was just enough time for them. The Ghost flew over to Kanan and Ezra, and lowered the ramp. Kanan looked to Ezra.

"I'll give you a boost." He said, and placed his hands on top of one another. Ezra understood, and placed his right foot in Kanan's palm.

Almost immediately he was shot up high into the air. A small yell escaped him, not acknowledging that Kanan would use the force on him. He shot up higher than the ship and he then fell, attempting to land on his feet but landing on his stomach instead. Kanan appeared beside him, gracefully landing on his feet. He looked down at Ezra, and gave a slight smile.

"Sorry about that. I'll teach you how to force jump later." He said, and grabbed onto a part of the ship as Zeb was doing.

Ezra stood up, but before Hera could raise the ramp, they heard the familiar sound of a Tie Fighter approaching. It began shooting, and it hit its target; flying away afterwards.

The Ghost began to shake from the blast, and Ezra, who did not have anything to hold onto, stumbled. He felt the ground slide from underneath his feet and the wind blowing his hair. 

QuicklyEzra realized that he was falling.

* * *

Zeb watched in horror as Ezra flailed his arms, trying to catch his balance, but failing, and falling off the ramp. He quickly looked over the edge, and saw Ezradescending downwards. Zeb felt his heart drop. He could not save him. He could not help him.

But as suddenly as it had happened, it had stopped. Ezra had stopped falling and began floating in midair. Zeb looked over to Kanan, who had his eyes closed and his hand outstretched. He looked back down and saw Ezra slowly coming back upwards, looking confused yet relieved that he was no longer falling.

But on the ground, there was a figure approaching quickly, with a red blade drawn. The Inquisitor was approaching the ship.

And they had nowhere to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
>  ~ Kavella ~


	9. So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Zeb saw the Inquisitor approaching. He looked over at Kanan, who was still trying to pull Ezra onto the ship using the force. He pulled Ezra close enough for him to grab onto his arm, and he was about to pull him up when Ezra started being pulled in the other direction. Zeb looked down and saw the Inquisitor standing on the ground, trying to use the force to pull Ezra back. He looked back up to Kanan, whose look on his face expressed fear.

He could not hold onto Ezra for much longer.

Zeb quickly took out his bo-staff, and aiming it at the Inquisitor, and fired. The Inquisitor quickly dodged, but in doing so he released his pull on the kid. Kanan quickly pulled Ezra inside the ship as Zeb continued to fire shots. After Kanan made sure that Ezra had a hold on something, he took out his com and radioed Hera, and the ramp began lifting.

Zeb continued to fire down at the Inquisitor, trying to take him out. But he was too fast. The Inquisitor quickly took out his red lightsaber and began redirecting the shots towards them. Zeb fired once more, and it came barreling down at the Inquisitor, who quickly deflected it. However, when Zeb saw the direction in which the shot was heading, it was too late. The shot was coming right towards Ezra, whose eyes widened as it approached.

However, before it could reach him, a blue light shone in-between Ezra and the red laser, and deflected it back down on the planet. Kanan had saved him, and just in time.

The ramp raised as the ship continued to gain speed, and it headed into space. Kanan ran up to the cockpit, and Zeb followed. He entered and sat down in his seat as Hera piloted the ship into hyperspace. She sighed and relaxed a bit in her seat, as did Kanan and Sabine.

“What happened down there? And why was Ezra in that box?” Hera asked the rest of the crew.

“I’m not sure. But it’s time we find out,” Kanan replied.

“Great. Just one question – where is the kid?” Sabine asked, and Kanan stood up and walked out of the room. Sabine got up to follow, but Zeb stopped her.

“Maybe we should just leave them to themselves for a bit.” Sabine gave Zeb a look, but when she looked over at Hera, who was nodding in agreement with Zeb, she sat back down.

* * *

 Kanan had checked all over the ship, but he could not find Ezra. He finally made his way back to the ramp, hoping to find Ezra there. And he did. He quickly slid down the ladder and was about to speak up when he saw Ezra up close.

He was still bleeding from his upper left arm, which had stained his clothes. He had a few cuts and bruises over his face, and Kanan suspected there were more. But what stood out the most to him was what he was doing. Ezra stood in the same position he had last seen him in. He was gripping onto the side ladder, and his knuckles were turning white. He was slightly shaking and he looked down at the ground. Kanan approached a little slower now, trying not to startle him.  
“Ezra?” Kanan asked, looking at his padawan in concern. Ezra slowly tilted his head upward, only to reveal a frightened look on his face.

“Ezra, it’s okay.” Kanan said as he took another step closer. He could sense Ezra’s fear, and he knew he had to calm his fear so that he could treat his wounds. “Ezra, you’re not going to fall. The Inquisitor is not here. You’re safe.” Kanan could slowly feel Ezra’s fear melting away, but he was still frozen to the spot.

“Ezra, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you. Zeb, Sabine, Hera, Chopper and I are all here. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.” Ezra slowly released the ladder, and looked up at Kanan. “Come on, Ezra. Let’s go to the med bay.” Kanan said, as he gently pushed him along.

When they got there, Ezra hopped onto the metal counter as Kanan found the bandages. Kanan first started wrapping his wounds, and he noticed that Ezra was still shaking slightly. After he was done, he sat down next to Ezra, who was picking at the bandages.

“Ezra…,” Kanan said. “What happened?”

* * *

 Ezra picked at the bandages, not because they were irritating him, but because he felt slightly out of place. He knew that Kanan would ask him about everything that had happened, but Ezra was unsure. He did not know what to say, even if he wanted to talk about it. But as he predicted, Kanan had asked. And swallowing his pride, he answered.

“When…when I was alone, there was a gang that was in control of 22nd street. They terrorized everyone there, and recruited kids off the street. I knew that it was wrong, and that I shouldn’t, but I was so desperate.” Ezra looked up as Kanan, who was focused directly on him. It made him feel slightly awkward, but also reassuring at the same time. Ezra took another breath, and continued speaking.  
“My first job was to deliver a package to a contact. They never told me who, but they did tell me not to open the box, because my life depended on it. But-” Ezra paused, not knowing what to say.

“You got curious.” Kanan concluded, and Ezra shot back a sheepish look. “Yeah, I do that from time to time.” He looked up at Kanan, who smiled a little, knowing how curious Ezra could be.

Ezra looked back to the ground as he continued. “And they found out that I looked inside it. So, I paid the price.” Ezra slowly pulled down his collar of his shirt, revealing a red scar that wrapped around the right side of his neck.

Kanan’s heart hit the floor. How could someone do this to a kid, to anyone? He looked at Ezra who seemed to be recalling the pain the scar brought.

“Anyway, I ran away from them, and they never forgave me for that.” Ezra said, brushing it off. Kanan quickly walked up to Ezra and pulled his collar back down, examining the wound. Ezra looked up at Kanan, who seemed to be forming an idea.

“Wait right here.” Kanan quickly left the room. A few moments later he returned, with something in his hands. “Ezra, was this what did that to you?” Kanan reveled to Ezra a blade with a long staff attached to it. On the end, there were two knifes that swirled in opposite directions. Ezra quickly retreated away from it, but he could not take his eyes off of it. His back quickly hit the wall, but he continued to try to escape.

“Ezra, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kanan quickly placed the blade away from sight, and Ezra slowly calmed down. When he finally did, he looked back up at Kanan, who seemed to want to say something.

“Ezra, I hate to keep asking questions, but what was in the box?” Ezra started shifting his body again, obviously uncomfortable. He looked all around the room, and when he looked at Kanan, he sighed. He knew that he had to tell him.

“There was…a lightsaber. A green lightsaber,” Ezra finally said.

“What did you do with it?”

“I don’t remember.” Ezra still shifted around. He did not like where this conversation was going.

“Ezra.”

“I returned it, okay? End of story,” Ezra admitted.

“Why was that so hard to say?” Kanan asked.

“When you live alone, doing a good deed doesn’t exactly get people to back off.” Ezra crossed his arms, feeling slightly angry but also a little afraid. He saw Kanan looking at him with sadness, and the next thing Ezra knew he was being embraced by his master. He was shocked for a minute, frozen in his tracks.

Sensing this, Kanan drew away, put kept his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Ezra knew he could not answer this. But Kanan could see it on his face. It was written all over him. Again, Kanan embraced him.

“You don’t always have to be so strong.” With that, Ezra’s barriers slowly melted away, and he hugged Kanan back. It had been so long since he had done this. So long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
> ~ Kavella ~


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 Kanan exited the med bay, with Ezra still inside. He walked down the hallways and into the cockpit, where Hera sat piloting the ship. Kanan walked up and took the seat next to her.

“Kanan, what happened out there?” Hera asked with concern in her voice.

“Ezra had a run in with a gang that he used to be a part of.” Kanan stated. He looked over and saw Hera’s look of concern, and knew that he had the same look.

“I knew the kid was alone but I never thought…”

“That he would join a gang?” Kanan said, finishing Hera’s sentence. “Yeah, me either.”

Hera sighed. “Kanan, there are so many things that we don’t know about him. He was all alone for seven years. Who knows what he could have gotten himself into?” Kanan stared out the window of the Ghost, looking out at the grassy plains of Lothal.

He knew that Ezra got into trouble easily now, and he could only imagine what kind of mischief a curious eight year old could stumble upon. He remembered back to when Kanan had just met the kid, on the mission to steal the supplies and weapons. Ezra was defensive, shallow, and kept to himself. But the longer he stayed, the more apparent it was to Kanan that it was all an act. Sure, Ezra was stubborn and not afraid to pick a fight, but he was also courageous and had strong willpower. And even behind that, Kanan could see his wounds.

“Kanan?” Hera said, pulling him away from his thoughts of his padawan. He looked over at Hera, who had a confused look on her face.

“What is it?”

“The ramp just opened up.” Hera pointed to a light on her control panel of the ship, which was now ignited. “Who would be going anywhere now?” Kanan was slightly confused by this. He knew Ezra was still in the med bay, Chopper wouldn’t want to go anywhere anyway, and Zeb was usually asleep by now. The only person he could think of was Sabine, but she usually never wandered off.

“You know, the last time this happened, it was Ezra who had left. Do you think…?”

“Not possible. He was still in the med bay,” Kanan stated.

“Then who else could have left?”

* * *

The door slid shut, leaving Ezra and his raw emotions alone. He sat on the counter, still not trusting himself to look up. As he though reflecting over his memories, he could only recall bad ones. However, Kanan’s hug had made him feel better, but he still did not feel right. He had opened his emotions up to someone, which still felt foreign to him. He only had some select memories from his life before the Empire ruined it.

And from that moment on, he remembered more than he wanted to.

However, he had become more accustomed to it. Kanan had taught him that he needed to open himself to the force if he wanted to become a Jedi. Yet at the same time, it was still difficult. He could not explain the feeling he had, not even to himself.

Sighing, Ezra slid off the counter. He grabbed his left arm and gently rubbed it, trying to get the burning feeling to subside. Giving up after a few tries; he let his right hand slide down to his wrist. It was then when he realized why something did not feel right. He looked down at his wrist and confirmed his suspicions. His slingshot was gone.

And he knew who took it. Swearing under his breath, he walked out of the med bay and down towards the ramp. He picked up his backpack which lied haphazardly on the ground, and checked inside. He had a wrench, a few bombs courtesy of Sabine, and a few other miscellaneous items. He closed the top of the backpack and threw it over his shoulders. He was about to open the ramp when her heard a voice behind him.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Ezra whipped around to see Sabine standing a few feet away from her.

“Sabine? What are you doing here?” Ezra asked.

“The better question is, what are you doing here?” Sabine stated, jabbing her pointer finger at Ezra.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Ezra turned around and faced the ramp again. “They took it. The one thing I had…the one thing I owned…and they took it.” Ezra pushed the button and the ramp descended, landing on the grassy planet’s surface.

“Ezra…” Sabine said, but he cut her off.

“Don’t try to stop me. I have to do this.”

“I wasn’t going to stop you. I’m coming with you,” Sabine said. Ezra turned around, not expecting this response. Sabine put her helmet on, and shouted “Let’s go!” before running off the ramp and in the direction of the town. Ezra smiled, the first time in a while, and took off after her.

He was going to get his property back, and face the people who he feared. But this time, he had a friend to help him out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R  
> ~ Kavella ~


	11. Replacement

Ezra led the way to 22nd street. Sabine was right behind him, twisting and turning down the winding streets of Lothal. The teens rounded the corner and slowed down in front of an abandoned warehouse. Ezra sneaked around the corner with Sabine close behind, going down the alley in between the warehouse and the building next to it. He walked up to the side of the building where a steel door was locked shut. He kneeled down in front of a ventilation shaft that was located just behind the door, touching the cold ground. Ezra took out his screwdriver from his backpack and started taking off the screws.

"Hurry up, we don't want to be spotted," Sabine said as she glanced around their surroundings.

"Got it!" Ezra said in a hushed yell, as the ventilation cover clattered to the ground. Ezra crouched down and slid himself in, and Sabine followed behind. They slowly made their way into the building, taking lefts and rights, and feeling slightly cramped in the air shaft.

"Ezra – are you  _sure_ you know where we're going?" Sabine pestered, as they took a left and continued on.

"Yes I'm sure, Sabine. I know what I'm doing." Ezra crawled over to a vent, where he began unscrewing it. Ezra slid the crate over to the side and jumped down. Ezra landed with a slight thud, while Sabine landed lightly, making no noise. They were on top of a catwalk overlooking a large room, that had debris scattered around. The skylights on the celling illuminated the people below. Ezra and Sabine crouched and slowly approached the edge of the catwalk, carefully staying in the shadows.

Below, they saw a few people facing one man. The person at the head of the group had blond hair with bangs, and was wearing a black tank top. There were about ten men behind him, along with a woman, who stood closest to the blond haired man. The man who was facing them was a figure in a cloak. From what Ezra could perceive from their figure, he or she had two horns on the top of their head. Listening into their conversation, Ezra and Sabine stayed hidden.

The figure folded his arms and looked up at the man standing before him. "But, do you have what I came here for, Ash?"

Sabine looked over at Ezra, who tensed up at the sound of the man's name.

"Ezra, are you sure about this?" Sabine asked in a whisper, but Ezra continued glaring at the man, Ash. "Ezra?"

"I have to. I have to…" Ezra continued glaring and Sabine knew not to ask more questions. It was obvious that this was personal.

The man with the blond hair took a step forward and pulled out a small grey object, and Ezra immediately recognized the object. It was his slingshot. Acting rashly, Ezra stood up and shouted down at the men.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Ezra-" Sabine said, still in a hushed voice, and tried to grab him before he stepped into the light. But she was too late. Ezra was at the edge of the catwalk looking down at the men. He saw Ash smirk at him, as if he was joking.

"Well, hello there. I'm guessing you mean this," He said, gesturing to the slingshot that he held. "But unfortunately, I already have a buyer." He gestured to the cloaked man standing before him, who stood in a neutral stance.

"Give it back." Ezra ignored Ash's taunts, as his anger grew.

He knew that letting his emotions control his actions was wrong, but the only thing he could think about was his father. His real father, not Kanan, who had somewhat become a replacement, over the last few weeks he had been living with the rebels. The slingshot was the only thing he had left, other than his last name. But his last name was just that – a name. Not an actual object. Pushing his thoughts away, he focused on the task at hand.

"I don't think so, boy. But I'll make a deal with you. How about, you surrender, and… I'll let you live?"

* * *

Kanan knew who had left from the moment Hera had spoken up. He just could not bring himself to believe it. Hera followed him into the med bay, and when they saw that it was abandoned, they exchanged glances.

"Where could he have gone?" Hera asked, her temper quickly rising to the surface. "Of all the stunts he has pulled, this has  _got_  to be the dumbest." Hera continued her rant, cursing under her breath. She let out a sigh, and looked at Kanan. "You get Zeb, I'll get Sabine. We need to figure out where he went." Hera quickly walked out and Kanan followed.

Why was this kid so bad at following orders? Kanan let out a sigh, as he realized why. He had been alone. Kanan could not even to begin to imagine what it had felt like for him, for he did not even want to retouch how he felt when he was alone. He approached Zeb's door, and opened it.

Zeb was lying on the bottom bunk, as per usual, and he turned when the door opened.

"What is it?" He asked, standing up from his bunk.

"It's Ezra. He's missing." Kanan said, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, don't look at me. I didn't say anything to him." Zeb said, defending himself.

"I know, Zeb. He ran off by himself. Do you have any idea what he could possibly be doing?"

"I don't have a clue. Who knows where that kid could be," Zeb said, crossing his arms in frustration. But Kanan could sense his emotions emitting off of him. Zeb was just as worried as he was.

Kanan was about to continue the conversation when Hera burst through the doors.

"Sabine went with him," Hera said.

"What?" Zeb and Kanan shouted as Hera caught her breath.

"Luckily, she knew better than leaving without a trace. Read her note." Hera extended her arm out to Kanan, and he took the note from her hand.

_Following Ezra. Something about a gang. We'll need backup._

Kanan shook his head as he handed the note over to Zeb. Of course Sabine would follow him; she knew that the stakes would be stacked against Ezra. But she could not help him alone.

"Come on, we need to find them." Kanan said, walking out of the room with Hera and Zeb following behind. "Ezra said something about 22nd street."

"He said that when he had the nightmare too." Zeb said, and Kanan glanced back.

"Then that's where we're headed."

* * *

Ezra tensed, sensing that a fight was coming. He knew that he had no weapons on him, and he knew that below him stood people who would snap his neck without breaking a sweat. But he chose to ignore this fact, because –

"EZRA!" Sabine shouted, and as he whipped around to see what was happening, one of the men was charging at him, and before he could react, he felt the pain in his chest, and soon after in his back, and the next thing he knew he felt a rush of wind. He could hear himself scream, but it felt as if it was coming from someone else. He quickly felt the impact of the cold ground as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Kavella ~


End file.
